Whitney Fordman
Whitney Fordman as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Whitney's personality is always preserved. Powers and Abilities Thanks to Kryptonite-laced tattoos, Whitney could phase through solid objects for a short time. Weaknesses Whitney can be killed by anything that can kill a normal person, having exploded during the War on Terrorism. History Smallville: Swann Apocalypse In a world where Clark never came to Earth, Whitney was still alive and well and married to Lana. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Apocalypse In a world where Clark never came to Earth, Whitney was still alive and well and married to Lana. Smallville: Luthor Metamorphosis Whitney tried to apologize to Clark and get Lana's necklace back, but Clark coldly told him to go into the cornfield and find the necklace himself. Later, when Whitney was attacked by Greg Arkin, Clark rescued him. Hothead Whitney played in Coach Arnold's 199th consecutive win, elaborating that if they won the next one, it's be Coach Walt's 200th. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Metamorphosis Whitney tried to apologize to Clark and get Lana's necklace back, but Clark coldly told him to go into the cornfield and find the necklace himself. Later, when Whitney was attacked by Greg Arkin, Clark rescued him. Hothead Whitney played in Coach Arnold's 199th consecutive win, elaborating that if they won the next one, it'll be Coach Walt's 200th. Cool Whitney had to postpone his and Lana's trip to Metropolis due to already having given his money to his friends to watch the fight on pay-per-view. He eventually met up with her and went to the Luthor Mansion after a friend, Sean Kelvin, caused a car accident. Whitney then stayed there with Lana for the rest of the night. Jitters Whitney went to the Smallville Plant field trip with the others. He tried to rush Earl after he accidentally broke the methane gas range, but Earl just knocked him down. He was released with the others when Lex arrived. Hug When Whitney tried to kill Kyle Tippet while under the control of Kyle's former friend Clark stopped him. Zero Whitney attended the opening of the Talon with Lana. Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 8 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 16 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 19 Category:Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Fordmans Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:6' Category:6'2"